


Artistic Discoveries

by Birdfluff



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Kissing is an art form for various situations that call upon it and Akira seems to be a bit too eager to take on Yusuke's request in the subject.





	Artistic Discoveries

“If I may be so bold to ask, could you demonstrate how to kiss?”

Akira’s coffee nearly flew out of his nose. He swallowed hard, his voice coming out as a croak, “What... for...?”

“Oh, well...” Yusuke fell into an odd silence, gazing down at the counter. “Forgive me, perhaps I was too provocative.”

Akira’s heart dove into his ribcage. He jumped up, “No! Well… Maybe. You can’t just suddenly say that. Is this for a painting?”

Yusuke blinked, “Ah, yes. I’d like to capture unconditional gratitude. That is usually in form of a kiss, correct?”

“It can be?”

“I see.” Yusuke hummed, “Maybe, I should look into other forms of gratitude as well.”

“I-I don’t see anything wrong with the kissing thing...” Akira said quickly.

“Are you sure? I suppose we should find you a suitable partner then so you can demonstrate properly.” Yusuke grabbed his bag.

“Why couldn’t I demonstrate it on you?” Akira’s words surprised Yusuke and himself. The bag’s straps slipped out of his hand. His now wide eyes were glued onto him. Akira felt his soul slip away from his body as he began processing where a good spot remote enough for him to live in. He watched Yusuke’s mouth open and close without a sound. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. His eyes now darting around with furrowed brows. Akira could practically feel his thoughts pushing and pulling at him at how beautiful Yusuke was and how the silence ate at him. He didn’t have time to move his foot to make an escape to the bathroom when Yusuke finally spoke.

“That’s-- That form of intimacy is foreign to me… um...” He cleared his throat, “I apologize for that. I was not expecting that response...”

“Neither was I...”

“Your impulsive nature never ceases to amaze me, especially at this moment. However, I… am obligated to accept. But not here. I do not think Boss will think very highly of us if you began teaching me here.”

Akira furiously nodded and made his way upstairs without looking back. Any profanity he could think of swarmed through his head. This was happening right now and so fast that he forgot that this was for Yusuke’s artistic desires. That hit him. Any time he spent with Yusuke was for his art. Although, they made time for each other afterwards… He shouldn’t feel different about this. This didn’t mean a thing. Yusuke seemed too dense and entitled to his work to reciprocate.

They sat on the couch. Yusuke eyed at him, curiously as well as some dwelling fluster, “Well?”

“Right, um…” Akira chewed his lower lip, “Honestly? I never taught anyone to kiss before.”

“I suppose, we should take our time then?”

Vainly, he gulped down his aspiring crush on Yusuke before speaking, “Y-yeah… We need to be closer.”

Yusuke looked down at the sofa. He used his hands to inch towards him until they’re thighs were touching. “Like this?”

“Mmmhm.”

“The hue of your face reminds me of a delicious strawberry.” His innocent, amused smile only made the hue worse.

Akira huffed. “Well, your hair reminds me of blue raspberry...”

Yusuke gently touched his hair, “Does it?”

“Yeah, the gummy ones-- We’re getting off topic.”

“Didn’t you say you like blue raspberry?”

“Yes...”

Akira wished Yusuke would stop smiling like that. It was making his feelings harder to manage. “I’ll take it as a compliment then-- So, we’re close now.”

“... We need to be like this.” Akira leaned until their foreheads were pressed together. Yusuke was always direct with eye contact, but Akira concentrated on the bridge of his nose so he wouldn’t end up mindlessly staring.

“... This is...” He could feel his lips move against his own, “a bit unnerving...”

“D-do you want to stop?”

“No, I have set my mind… Carry on.”

Akira took in a deep breath, “Follow what I’m about to do, ok?”

“Alright.”

Akira forgot how to breath when their lips met. Even though the kiss had not lasted long, he found himself treasuring Yusuke’s soft lips pressing against him. His spirit sank when he opened his eyes when he remembered again the reason behind the kiss. Yusuke seemed deep in thought. He didn’t see the need to speak up since the face Yusuke wore appeared often enough that he knew the artist wanted not to be bothered with questions.

Thinking of how to apologize to Yusuke, he didn’t have time to react to him awkwardly and clumsily putting his mouth onto him again. Mindlessly, his hands cupped his face. Yusuke mirrored him, digging himself deeper into him. Despite it all, Akira found his touch enthralling.

It was over before Akira could correctly process. Yusuke had untangled himself from him and now sat on the other side of the couch, avoiding eye contact. His once well combed hair was a mess and Akira kicked himself for liking how that looked.

“My-- It seems I was a bit eager...” Yusuke awkwardly apologized, ringing his hands.

“N-no, it’s fine… You look inspired.”

“Yes, however, I do feel something else.” He mused. He looked to Akira with a ghost of a smile, “I do appreciate you helping me. I find it informative.”

“You did?”

“Indeed. I’d like to request that we try this again another time.”

“Wha...? Uh, can I ask why?”

“It is something I wish to explore more thoroughly… unless you are against it?”

He shook his head. 

Yusuke let out a chuckle, “Tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, tomorrow-- Wait! Your hair.”

Yusuke paused from removing himself from the couch and felt his head for a bit. “Oh. Hm, you were eager as well.”

“Don’t say it like that...”

“Does my hair resemble yours now?”

Akira squirmed. His hair naturally curled, but he felt like it always looked as if he was suffering from a forever bedhead. “... Kind of?”

Yusuke merely shrugged and stood up. “I await our next lesson then.”

Akira wondered why he suddenly felt breathless.

“That certainly sounds like something he’d do.” Makoto mused with a hum. Akira had made plans yesterday to lead Makoto around Akihabara. He couldn’t refocus his mind on anything else other than Yusuke was coming over to Leblanc to for kissing lessons… for a painting. He was having a hard time keeping it to himself, so he decided to take the two birds. 

“You really dug yourself into a hole, haven’t you?” She added with a smirk.

Akira puffed. Even though that Makoto was happily open to these conversations, he had to give into her lighthearted teasing for falling for Yusuke as a result. “I know. I know.”

“With him being so dense, I don’t think he’ll figure out what you think of him. Unless that’s what you’re trying to do.”

“I really don’t know what I want out of this.”

“And you said he was coming by again today?”

“Yup.”

“All this for inspiration. He really is diligent… I can see why you’re so fond of him.” She gave him a warm smile.

Akira wasn’t sure what to say to that, but her motherly smile temporarily lifted his fears.

“I digress, I wonder if you could say something that could break through his density.”

“Like what?”

“Is a simple, I like you, enough?”

“He could take that as something else, you know.”

“You’re right… There’s always asking him on a date but we both know he’d take that as an artistic endeavor.”

“Or I can just swallow my feelings.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Then I’m at a loss.”

“Did you lose something?”

At that moment, Akira felt as if he had jumped ten feet in the air. He spun around to see Yusuke with a bag of art supplies. 

Makoto seized the moment as nonchalantly as she could be, “What are you doing here, Yusuke?”

“I had taken the opportunity to observe the maid cafes for my next painting.”

“Riiight… Unconditional gratitude, was it? I guess you could find that there.”

“Indeed, they were very receptive. Are you busy, Akira?” Yusuke looked to him, in mild surprise. “Ah, a cherry this time.”

Akira could hear the smile in Makoto’s voice, “Oh? Did you need him for your painting?”

“Correct, he is helping me find other ways of gratitude. Kissing, to be exact.”

“You don’t just throw that around, Yusuke...” Akira managed to speak, although through gritted teeth. “Some people going to think of other things.”

Yusuke pouted, “How ignoble.”

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean.” Makoto stifled a laugh, “A simple kiss on the cheek is always a nice thank you.”

“I shall keep that in mind. If you are busy, Akira, I shall wait for you at Leblanc.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Yusuke nodded and waved Makoto goodbye. At the moment he was out of earshot, Akira looked at Makoto with pleading eyes.

“A cherry, huh? You definitely look like one.”

“You. Are not helping.”

“I’m afraid this is your battle, but I’m here to support you. Feel free to text me.” She then added at the spur of the moment, “Why don’t we spend a bit more time here? You look like you need to gear yourself up.”

His shoulder relaxed. “I-I do. Thanks, Makoto.”

Thankfully, Yusuke was patiently waiting for him in the cafe when he entered. He seemed blissful as he drank his coffee.

“It’s not as good as yours, unfortunately.”

Akira avoided Sojiro’s offended glare and quickly urged Yusuke up the steps.

“I assume we continue on from our previous lesson?”

“Mmhm.” Although Akira had mentally calmed himself for this moment, his heart was racing.

“May I suggest something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Could I start?”

He blinked, “Uh, sure.”

Slowly, Yusuke cupped his face, pulling him onto his lips. As a result, Akira melted into him. Letting him awkwardly fumble his curls around, Akira was conscious enough to withhold any noises he wanted to make. For a while, he was hesitant to move, but as the kiss drove on; his arms became wrapped around Yusuke’s waist, pulling him closer to his body.

His eyelids were heavy when he opened them. Gazing blankly and blinking hard, the world eventually came into focus. Yusuke was inches from his face. He could feel his breath against his lips.

He wasn’t meeting his gaze. He looked to be frozen in place.

“Yusuke…?” His voice failed to be higher than a whisper.

“We are… fairly close, aren’t we? Physically and in relationship… speaking.” 

His mind spun, “Should I... uh? Um…?”

“I don’t think I thought this through...”

“What do you mean?”

“I know I felt a firm connection with you. You helping me was like experiencing something...” his brows furrowed, “I cannot describe it. I cannot help but liking this for more than my own… selfish ambitions… and yet I can feel them turning into something else. Something else that I am uncertain of whether or not I want it. I would like to ask… what do you like out of this?”

His tongue felt cumbersome in his mouth as he spoke, “... You.”

“Me? You want something out of me?”

“I want _you_ , Yusuke.”

This was the singular time where Akira let himself travel into Yusuke’s eyes, pleading to find an answer. His blue eyes showed how his mind was linking everything together. When he saw his face lift up as it click, Yusuke didn’t speak. He didn’t move. Akira’s stomach churned at the profound silence. Akira had his hands locked in place at Yusuke’s waistline, his fingers clutching at his shirt. His knuckles were white. His mouth dry.

“Oh.”

Defeated, Akira gently retracted his arms. That was it. He recalled his phone inside his pants pocket. Once Yusuke left, he knew Makoto would be expecting a message. He searched through his head for what to say. Maybe he should call her instead? She had to be busy with studies. He shouldn’t bother her with his dumb-- wait, Yusuke’s arms were still around him. They were tugging on him.

“Don’t wear such a sullen face. It doesn’t suit you.”

Bewildered at Yusuke’s determined gaze, Akira blinked his moist eyes, “Huh...?”

“Could you give me time for a suitable answer? I wish to clear my head.”

“Okay.”

Carefully, Yusuke pecked his cheek, “I am grateful to you.”

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

_Oh. My god._

Was the only sentence his brain could muster to text Makoto.

 _“Did… it go well?”_ She finally texted back after a minute of typing.

_“I don’t know. He said to give him time to think. He kissed my cheek, Makoto.”_

_“Then try not to push it.”_

_“Makoto.”_

_“Yes, he kissed your cheek. I’m surprised he followed my comment.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“How do you feel?”_

He looked at his shaking hands and bouncing leg, _“I feel overstimulated.”_

_“Go out for a run then. We all have exams in a week.”_

Akira couldn’t even think about school. To move on as if nothing happened the night before was a feat itself. Even Ryuji noticed something was off about him. Exam jitters was the excuse he flung around. It worked for the most part. He couldn’t bring himself to say it in front of Yusuke. In fact, he didn’t have the chance. He wasn’t even looking for him. It was as if Yusuke appeared before him while he was in Shibuya.

“Has my request made you nervous?” His eyes travelling over him.

“Kind of...”

“I am feeling rather anxious as well.”

The two awkwardly looked at one another as if waiting for someone to talk first.

Akira couldn’t take the silence. “Do you want to get ice cream with me?”

His eyes lit up like fireworks. “Ice cream? Yes! Yes, let’s be off.”

Just like a kid, Yusuke savor each, what seemed to be, blissful bite, unaware that Akira was watching him. Akira made a mental note to himself, if he wanted to surprise Yusuke in anyway, green tea ice cream with vanilla on top was how. Meanwhile, Akira settled with melon, which had been forgotten after five bites.

“It seems I can’t push you away,” Yusuke said suddenly while they walked back to the station. “No matter what I do, you always come back. Perhaps, that’s what I like about you.”

“... Are... you talking to me or yourself?”

“Will you give me another day?”

“Of course.”

Yusuke leaned and gave his cheek a more graceful kiss. His mouth did not utter a thank you. Only a pleasant smile which breathed out a laugh. “Hm, pomegranate.”

Unsure what to do or say, Akira covered his face. Yusuke scoffed and grabbed his hands and pulled them down, “You’ll smudge up your glasses that way… In fact, you should clean them more often.”

Without asking, Yusuke tore his glasses from him and wiped out a small cloth from his pocket.

Akira couldn’t help smiling, “You’re always prepared, aren’t you?”

“Naturally.” Yusuke looked through the glasses a few times before and after scrubbing to make sure he had gotten any minute lick of dust off. “There.”

Yusuke somehow looked more pretty without the smudges surrounding his line of sight he was accustomed to. Maybe he should clean them more often. Akira gave him a quick peck on his cheek, “Thanks.”

His body tensed and then laxed. He blinked a few times. He gazed over at Akira whose beaming smile was contagious. “Thank you for the ice cream. I believe it best for us to go our separate ways so you may not distract me too much. I think I’m on the verge of a suitable answer. Until then, keep that smile of yours, I’ll capture in my artwork someday.”

During rest of the day, Akira had a lovestruck grin plastered on his face.

Akira’s heart stopped when he stepped into his room the next day. Yusuke was sitting on the couch, drawing away in his sketchbook. Briefly, he wondered why Sojiro didn’t say anything about him… unless Yusuke was a ninja.

He cautiously took a foot forward to be met with a hand, “Do not move. I will not allow you to see what I am doing until I am finished. The final touches are nearly perfect.”

Akira looked to Morgana who gave a catlike shrug. Akira settled himself on the bed, simply gazing him while he worked. His buzzing phone made him jump. He had messaged Makoto late last night about yesterday. She seemed to have checked her phone now.

_"How’s it going today?"_

_“He’s in my room, drawing. He won’t let me see it until he’s done.”_

_“Could it be unconditional gratitude piece he was talking about?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“I wonder… if this was a plan for him to show unconditional gratitude towards you?”_

Akira stopped his fingers. Could it? _“That sounds… so extra.”_

_“It’s Yusuke. He’s the definition of extra.”_

He couldn’t deny that, looking at him. His eyes full of concentration and finishing another stroke with his pencil riding off the page. He stifled an affectionate laugh, _“You should have seen what he just did.”_

“Ah, it is done.” Yusuke announced, laying his pencil down and proceeded to stretch out his wrists. “Now, you may look.”

Akira stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way onto the couch.

The sketch was of a boy. He was mid bow with his hands out and folded open and from them an accompaniment of reds and blues flushed out and surrounded the outer sides of the sketch pad.

“Take in mind this is merely an idea, I plan to expand upon it when I obtain a bigger canvas.”

“That’s gorgeous, Yusuke.”

He smiled timidly, “Would you like to see the other half? I’m afraid it’s a work in progress. Far from finished.”

Upon an approving nod, Yusuke carefully turned the paper over to another colorful page. There were a lot of marks were an eraser was used but he could make out a person, receiving the gratitude. It was portrayed as a kiss on the cheek. The blues made up the hair while the red made up the face.

“So I helped you with this part?”

“That is correct. Gratitude, I learned, is fickle…” He chuckled at Akira’s confusion, “Let me explain. From what I’ve observed, gratitude can be in form of nearly anything, as long as you’re giving it to someone else who you think will be happy to receive. I have learned through you that a kiss is a constant.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“I too, treasure being kissed by you.”

Embarrassment swept over him like a gust of wind, “... Oh.” 

“Your acts of gratitude have moved me, but I think that a kiss from you has provided me with many engrossly conflicting thoughts… That’s a good thing.” He then clarified.

“It is?”

“This has invited me to branch out, so to speak… despite the awkwardness. It is why I wanted time to think, and it seems I have to provide my answer through something else other than art so you may understand best.”

Mesmerized by his touch, Akira’s gaze followed whatever Yusuke did. Graceful, yet shaky, Yusuke took one of Akira’s hands into his own and pressed his free hand onto the side of his face. He briefly fixed his slightly askew glasses for him. He took a breath, his words carried a clunky tone to them, “I want you… as my partner, my muse, and my grapefruit.”

His laughter broke the serious moment, “Your grapefruit?! Is that my face?!”

“Yes!” Yusuke found himself giggling along.

“I accept to being your grapefruit, strawberry, whatever you want to call my face.”

“That’s a relief. I feared I would scare you away. I am not accustomed to confessions of this degree.”

“That was the most amazing confession I have ever gotten in my life.” To add to the icing on the cake, Akira leaned over and smooched Yusuke fairly close to his lips, “Thank you.”

Yusuke shivered, “Now you’re just being too much…!”


End file.
